Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a printed circuit board terminal.
Background of the Invention
Printed circuit board terminals are known which have a clamp spring arranged in a housing for the purpose of fixing an electrical conductor which is inserted into the housing. In addition, a contact element is arranged inside the housing, and has an electrically conducting connection to a connector element arranged outside the housing. The clamp spring in the known printed circuit board terminals presses the electrical conductor against the contact element. The electrically conducting connection between the inserted electrical conductor and the printed circuit board can be produced via the connector element, which can either be directly soldered to a printed circuit board, or can be attached to the printed circuit board by means of a pin. In known printed circuit board terminals, the contact element is generally a complex punched/bended part with multiple surfaces angled with respect to each other, said part also particularly supporting a contact leg of the clamp spring inside the housing.
The problem addressed by the invention is that of providing a more cost-effective printed circuit board terminal.
The problem is addressed according to the invention by a printed circuit board terminal having the features described herein.